Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa
by ThePezberrian
Summary: Lemon Pezberry :) Enjoy.


Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa.

-Rachel vamos no te habrás enojado por eso, o si? –la latina sale corriendo detrás de la pequeña morena, tratando de detenerla mientras la otra ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación para luego entrar y cerrarla de un portazo- Enana… vamos abre –suspira y da unos golpes con el puño, en la puerta- ya te he dicho que Brittany ES SOLO UNA AMIGA –alza la voz para que la escuche- ¿tanto te cuesta entender? A veces eres insoportable. –resopla y espera a ver si la morena sale en algún momento o dice algo.

-Claro, tu amiga –murmura enfadada, se acuesta en la cama boca abajo y se tapa la cabeza con una almohada-

-Enana –suspira. Toma el picaporte de la puerta y tira hacia abajo. Abre lentamente la puerta y asoma la cabeza- no me gusta verte así. Es tu cumpleaños, vamos. –entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acerca lentamente a ella y se sienta en el borde de la cama. La mira y sonríe- Rach… vamos, volvamos a la fiesta. –pone una mano sobre su pierna y la mueve suavemente- oye, vives? –Suelta una risita-

-Mhmm –murmura sin descubrir la cabeza- no quiero ir abajo. No me siento bien. –miente y la otra se da cuenta fácilmente.

-Rachel, si sigues mintiendo de esa manera no tendrás futuro como actriz. –bromea y ríe.

Aparta la almohada y se incorpora sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama. La mira y sonríe de lado.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que seré mejor que todas esas que han pasado por Broadway? –sonríe-

-No apuesto nada –se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla- porque estoy segura de que serás mejor que todas esas. –se acerca más a su rostro y deja un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Eso crees? –sonríe tímidamente por el beso y baja la mirada sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Estoy segura. Muy segura… -deja otro beso en sus labios- ¿volvemos a la fiesta pequeña? –Deja las caricias en su mejilla para recorrer todo su brazo y tomar su mano- Nos esperan.

-No… no quiero ir allí. Están todos ebrios –frunce el ceño y niega levemente con la cabeza con la mirada baja- prefiero estar aquí contigo –sonríe y la mira.

-Bue… bueno si… si eso quieres yo no tengo ningún problema –sonríe de igual manera- pero no crees que sospecharán algo –mira a la puerta- no… no quiero que luego anden hablando cosas de ti.

-Ríe por la actitud de la chica- Sanny, ¿tu crees que después de la escena de celos que he hecho abajo no van a sospechar? –Le da un apretón a su mano- ellos ya lo saben todo… -se acerca un poco- son nuestros amigos. Pero tranquila que no dirán nada –murmura cerca de sus labios con voz algo provocativa. Alza un poco la mano, sin soltarse de la suya, para acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Se queda mirándola fijamente con el deseo dibujado en su rostro- si… si tú dices enana…

-Así que… -muerde su labio inferior tratando de tentar a la otra y la mira de manera provocadora a los ojos- es mi cumpleaños… ¿me concedes un deseo? –pasa el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Santana asiente con un leve movimiento de su cabeza sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Que… que deseo? –Murmura y traga saliva- pide lo que quieras… -sonríe y observa sus labios fijamente.

-Me… -lame su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo- me gustaría que… -acerca sus labios a los de la chica- me hagas el amor salvajemente –sonríe algo picara y se aleja un poco para ver sus ojos-.

Alza las cejas un poco sonrojada al escucharla- e… ¿eso quieres? –Se aclara la garganta-.

-Es lo que deseo en este momento –la mira a los ojos trasmitiéndole lo que siente-.

-O…okay –asiente levemente y sonríe de igual manera- pero… ¿no sospecharán? -alza una ceja-

-Santana… acabamos de hablar sobre eso –ladea un poco la cabeza hacia el costado-.

-Oh verdad –apoya una mano en las piernas de la otra y la mira- entonces… ¿decías? –ríe suavemente-

-Decía… -acerca los labios a los mismos de Santana- que… deseo… que… -sonríe- me hagas el amor.

Suspira y cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de la pequeña morena sobre los suyos. Muerde suavemente su labio inferior y la acuesta lentamente en la cama. Las manos de Rachel juegan acariciando los costados de Santana mientras comienzan a subir poco a poco su blusa. Santana se aparta un poco y no duda en quitársela para luego volver a besar los labios de su chica.

Las manos de la latina se posan en el abdomen de la otra, acariciándolo suavemente y comenzando a desprender su camisa. Detiene el beso- amor ayúdame –dice mientras la otra se incorpora un poco quitándose la camisa y arrojándola a un costado. –gracias –sonríe y vuelve a enfocar la atención en sus labios- Amor estas segura? –susurra sobre sus labios.

-Muy –murmura con la voz algo ronca- siénteme –susurra mientras toma su mano y la lleva debajo de su pantalón, sobre su ropa interior- ves? –sonríe con picardía.

-joder Rachel -jadea un poco al sentir la humedad de la chica. Toma los bordes de su pantalón y se lo baja quitándolo por completo.

-Mmm Sanny, así me gusta.

-Y eso que aún no he comenzado –le guiña el ojo. Se abalanza sobre ella, desprende su brasier y luego comienza a chupar uno de sus pezones.

-Diablos San –gime- me… me encanta.

-Rachel… cállate –murmura y sigue con unas pequeñas succiones en su pezón mientras que con su mano derecha acaricia su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta su centro. Mete la mano dentro de su ropa interior y las dos gimen; Rachel al sentir el roce y Santana al sentirla humedad de su chica.

-Por… por favor

-JODER RACHEL! Cierra esa boca –la besa con intensidad e introduce dos dedos en ella comenzando a moverlos lentamente.

-DIOS!

-Te… te gusta? –sonríe sobre sus labios y aumenta poco a poco los movimientos.

-Me encanta! –gime en sus labios y acaricia los pezones de la latina sobre su sostén.

-Vamos Berry, muévete –la toma de la cadera con su mano libre y la mueve un poco para que haga más presión contra sus dedos.

-Oh oh Dios! Diablita! –grita llevando la cabeza hacia atrás- SIGUE POR FAVOR! –la chica aumenta los movimientos de su cadera sintiendo a los dedos sigilosos entrar y salir de su centro mojado-

-ah… así? –murmura con la voz algo ronca mientras aumentaba los movimientos de entrada y salida. Siente como las paredes de la pequeña morena comienzan a estrecharse.

-Si mi amor así –la besa con pasión callando sus gemidos con la boca- no… no puedo mu-mucho más –dice de manera entrecortada-

-Quiero que te vengas –introduce un tercer dedo sin disminuir los movimientos y se escucha un gemido agudo saliendo de los labios de la otra- oh… amo tus gritos –sonríe de manera pervertida, observando como la otra se movía alocadamente embistiendo contra sus dedos.

-Amor… -gime agudamente con la respiración agitada -

-Si? –responde sin dejar de moverse sobre su cuerpo sudado-

-Te… -arquea la espalda y la besa ahogando un gemido al sentir como sus paredes se contraen y se viene a chorros sobre los dedos de su chica- te… te amo –susurra en sus labios intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rachel… -sonríe mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas- feliz cumpleaños princesa.


End file.
